1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system, an apparatus and a control method therefor, and more particularly to a technology for providing a remote control environment suitable for a controlled apparatus connected to a network.
2. Related Background Art
With the recent progress in the digital signal processing technology, there is being developed so-called multi-media communication technology for delivering digitized image information (including still image and moving image), audio information, control information etc. to individual home through a disk medium, an ISDN communication network, a satellite digital Communication network, a cable television network etc.
On the other hand, for use in individual home, there is being developed so-called home network technology for connecting the television receiver, video cassette recorder (VCR), digital satellite broadcast receiving tuner etc. through a common digital interface, in order to provide a new service based on digital information from various media.
Once such home network is constructed in the home, the image information received by a satellite broadcast receiving tuner or the image information reproduced by a VCR can be viewed by plural display devices (television receiver, monitor of personal computer etc.) whereby provided is a service in a novel mode of use that has not been realized.
However, in order to realize the new service or new mode of use in such home network environment, the user has to execute a sequence of certain operations, regardless whether desired devices are directly operated or are remote controlled by a certain device. In either case, it is required to realize a user interface which is simple, visually easily understandable and capable of preventing complication in the operation sequence and confusion of the user.